Butterfly
by Lady Ree
Summary: Foi em um período distinto que tiveram sua primeira união. Almas destinadas a ficarem juntas, mas marcadas por tragédias a cada reencarnação. Cem anos foram necessários para que se reencontrassem, mas o destino havia reservado muito mais do que uma história de amor para aquelas almas. Desta vez não seria apenas um coração em jogo. [HitsuKarin] [RenjiKarin]
1. Inicio

**Butterfly**

 **Arco I**

 _Caminhos Distantes_

 **01 – Inicio.**

 **Edo, 17 de Março de 1636**

 **Penisula de Shimabara, Japão**

 _Mas você é aquele amor que vai além da vida, além de qualquer pensamento cruel e duvidoso, além de qualquer sentimento já sentido e além de qualquer palavra já dita._

 _\- Yukimura Toushirou -_

Arregalou os olhos ao avistar a coluna de fumaça escura que seguia rumo aos céus. Acelerou os passos, as sandálias de madeira ecoando em um som distante cada vez que chocavam-se contra a estrada de terra batida que levava ao começo do pequeno vilarejo, mais a frente a cidade se mostrava grandiosa e rica, e por fim o grande castelo do _daimio;_ mas sua atenção ainda fixava-se nas chamas escassas que chamavam a atenção para onde, um dia, houve uma residência mediana simples. Cessou os passos, as pernas bambeavam no mais puro temor, o coração acelerava quase pulando da caixa torácica, e o homem de cabelos albinos quase podia sentir o deja'vu diante daquela cena.

Apressou novamente os passos, cruzando a entrada destruída em poucos segundos. O fogo ainda tinha alguma presença no interior da residência, a fumaça ainda fazia-se presente junto ao fedor de carne queimada. Não havia probabilidade de todos os residentes terem sobrevivido, mas não queria acreditar nisso, não podia. Seria doloroso demais perdê-la da mesma forma como perdera a própria família.

E ao aproximar-se com passos lentos e hesitantes de onde um dia houve uma escada de madeira – esta agora reduzida a escombros queimados e fumegantes – pode ouvir um som, um gemido dolorido e sem fôlego. Apressou-se ao avistar os retalhos de uma yukata azul clara manchada de fuligem e sangue; e ao retirar os escombros que encobriam o corpo pode, enfim, avista-la. Havia sangue manchando suas vestes, este sendo muito mais do que o homem esperava, uma katana era empunhada pela mão esquerda que estava presa sob um grande tronco de madeira, a lamina manchada de carmim quase fizera o albino sorrir ao concluir que quem quer que tenha feito tudo aquilo não saíra ileso, mas a realidade voltava diante do sangue que escorria dos lábios da moça cujos cabelos cor de noite embolavam-se com o sangue que se acumulava abaixo de si.

Ajoelhou-se, os olhos de esmeralda chorando pela mulher que já dava indícios do fim. Amava-a tanto quanto se podia por em palavras, mas agora estava perdendo-a.

\- Karin... – o sussurro que atravessara seus lábios fora tão dolorido e desolador que mal reconheceu a própria voz em meio ao embargo. E ela sorriu para aquilo, nunca imaginou vê-lo daquela forma, sofrendo. Mesmo que doesse em si, de alguma forma sentia-se lisonjeada por ser o motivo do sofrimento daquele homem tão frio e distante, o mesmo que lhe prometeu uma vida de amor e felicidade; e ele lhe dera isso e muito mais, mais do que ela julgava merecer.

\- Toushirou... – o sussurro viera num movimentar dos lábios sangrentos da morena, a morte já estava a espreita, ela sentia da mesma forma que sentia o calor gélido das mãos de seu amante, seu marido, seu doce e único amor que a envolvia num abraço pesaroso e com tanto cuidado quanto o que teve consigo durante os anos em que viveram juntos. Seus olhares se cruzaram uma última vez e ele nunca amou tanto aquelas safiras quanto naquele momento em que elas despedia-se de si. – _Koishiteru..._ – o murmúrio encoberto pelo crepitar das poucas chamas restantes fora o golpe final para o albino, cujas lágrimas livres despediam-se da alma que partia.

\- Koishiteru... – respondeu rouco, aos soluços, agarrando-se ao corpo morto da mulher que tanto amava; vingá-la-ia, o faria mesmo que fosse seu último ato em vida, jurou sob o sangue da amada.

E então a chuva veio fria tal como o coração despedaçado do samurai de cabelos cor de neve, _Yukimura Toushirou_ ; e junto às gotas gélidas da garoa, uma silenciosa profecia se enredava no tempo.


	2. Adeus

**02 – Adeus.**

 **Heisei, 19 de Março de 2016**

 **Karakura, Japão**

 _Aprendi a sorrir na sala e chorar no quarto, ninguém precisa saber quando estou a sofrer, ninguém será capaz de solucionar meus problemas, então não aparento ser fraca, por mais frágil que eu esteja._

 _\- Kurosaki Karin –_

Fitou o teto do aposento, já tinha alguns meses que seu irmão mais velho havia partido de forma definitiva para o outro mundo junto a Kuchiki Rukia e Abarai Renji. Suspirou já cansada de tudo aquilo, da cidade, das pessoas... Talvez até da vida. E então fechou os olhos cobrindo-os com o antebraço direito, passou minutos daquela forma, apenas apreciando o silencio solitário de seu aposento particular. Quantas vezes já não havia feito aquilo? Quantas vezes não ficara em silencio apenas observando, sendo espectadora da rotina de todos em casa e, para sua infelicidade, da própria vida também.

E de súbito ergueu-se, sentando sobre o leito macio e quente, mas não tendo ideia do por que o fizera, apenas um pressentimento, um sentimento ruim, um calafrio na espinha; e no vislumbre de um espírito que estava sentado ao canto do quarto a morena teve uma pista do que ela aquela coisa ruim que lhe subia o estômago. Tornando a fechar os olhos ela sentiu, estava distante, mas a Kurosaki ainda podia sentir a presença forte do mesmo. Um Hollow, era isso que a estava incomodando; um provável grande e poderoso Hollow que, provavelmente, estava para ser destruído por algum Shinigami. Assim deixou-se cair sob a cama. Não via o irmão havia meses e o pai aparentemente estava envolvido com esses assuntos _pós-morte_ já que sempre que saia por um longo período voltava com alguma notícia de Ichigo – e também mais meloso que o normal.

Com um suspiro deixou o corpo rolar para o lado, seus olhos escuros rapidamente indo de encontro à carta destinada a si que descansava a borda do criado mudo; ainda tinha de pensar se iria ou não para Todai, era mais do que uma grande conquista ter sido aceita em tal lugar. Era certo que fizera a prova para aquela Universidade em particular com raiva – uma raiva de seu pai que ainda prevalecia um pouco – e que tinha o desejo de ir a Tokyo e nunca mais dar notícia alguma ao velho, mas havia Yuzu, não se perdoaria por magoar a irmã, o único problema era que a mais nova só sofreria se Karin partisse, já a morena estava a sofrer desde muito tempo e quando acreditava estar no limite, eis que ela percebe que o fundo do poço ainda pode ser escavado.

Mais uma vez suspirou, dando as costas ao novo problema e fechando os olhos; queria descansar, precisava desesperadamente de uma boa noite de sono, eram coisas demais para se pensar em apenas 24 horas. Deixando tudo de lado, ao menos naquele momento, adentrou no mundo dos sonhos, onde apenas lá alguns de seus desejos mais egoístas podiam tornar-se reais – apesar de que o mesmo valia para seus pesadelos.

(...)

 **Heisei**

 **Soul Society**

 _Existem momentos na vida da gente em que as palavras perdem o sentido, ou parecem inúteis e, por mais que a gente pense numa forma de empregá-las, elas parecem não servir. Então a gente não diz nada, apenas sente._

 _\- Hitsugaya Toushirou –_

Ele não aguentava mais.

Aqueles pesadelos constantes eram um tormento que lhe tirava o sono e a pior parte era que não havia ninguém com quem pudesse conversar a respeito; Matsumoto estava fora de questão; nenhum dos capitães da brigada era, de fato, confiável para aquele assunto. Havia Hinamori, entretanto o abismo que o separava dela estava se tornando cada vez maior e abominável, pior era quando seus olhares se encontravam nas raras vezes que se cruzavam em Sereitei.

Assim desviou o olhar para o céu que já ganhava tons escuros na noite que se mostrava, a lua surgia entre as nuvens tímidas ainda com marcas alaranjadas no mudo adeus do sol. Então suspirou voltando seus olhos de esmeralda para as mãos abertas, fechando-as em punhos após longos e frustrantes minutos. Ainda podia sentir as lagrimas frias escorrerem por seu rosto, queimando a pele da mesma forma que o gelo de sua zampakutou fazia com seus inimigos.

Sentia-se imundo, uma escoria maldita, e pior ainda, sentia sentimentos diversos rondarem em seu interior numa mistura tão absurda que calava quaisquer pensamentos que pudesse ter; mesmo Hyourimaru silenciava-se naquelas situações. Voltou a erguer o olhar, o gelo se espalhava denso por todo seu mundo interior enquanto o céu acima de si escurecia dando destaque a grande fera de gelo celeste.

\- _Hyourimaru..._ – o sussurro saíra amargo por seus lábios e Toushirou mal reconheceu o embargo na própria voz; o porque daquilo ele não sabia, tudo o que tinha plena consciência era de que estava confuso e algo dentro de si doía, uma dor tão familiar e recente que provocava espasmos involuntários nas asas congeladas da grande entidade de gelo. Os joelhos fraquejaram antes de ceder e então o dragão se aproximou, seu mestre poderia não reconhecer o que lhe assombrava naquele momento, o próprio dragão de gelo poderia também não o fazer, todavia Hyorimaru sabia o que podia fazer por seu senhor.

O corpo da fera serpenteou ao redor do albino antes de fechar-se num casulo congelado, escondendo a figura desolada do Shinigami do exterior – mesmo que não houvesse ninguém mais no mundo interior do albino, o dragão serpente sabia que aquilo era necessário, Toushiro jamais deixaria que quaisquer outros vissem seu desespero mais uma vez, jamais deixaria outra pessoa se aproximar o suficiente, não depois do que Hinamori fizera, e nem para ter de presenciar verdadeiramente o desfecho de algum de seus pesadelos. Ele não suportaria, tanto a entidade de gelo quando o próprio jovem capitão sabiam disso.

Toushirou podia se comportar e agir como um adulto; podia ser serio e centrado, e se enfurecer por Kurosaki Ichigo o chamar de criança – mesmo que ele próprio fosse mais velho que o ruivo -; mas sozinho e para si mesmo ele permitia-se admitir que era uma criança inexperiente e que haviam coisas que doíam mais do que ele podia suportar, e também que haviam sentimentos que talvez ele devessem esperar alguns anos antes de tentar verdadeiramente senti-los. O único problema é que sentimentos não podiam ser controlados e era por isso que naquele momento, acolhido num casulo de gelo no lugar mais profundo de seu mundo interior, ele permitiu-se cair ao desespero e desamparo, sentimentos que pioravam a cada lagrima e lembrança que surgiam.

(...)

 **Heisei, 29 de Março de 2016**

 **Karakura, Japão**

 _A verdade é que só volta para você àquilo que nunca quis partir._

 _\- Kurosaki Karin –_

Tomou uma respiração profunda antes de puxar mais alto a gola de seu casaco negro, estava um pouco frio, mas nada realmente incomodo, o que lhe incomodava mesmo era o nervosismo que borbulhava dentro de si. O que diriam quando encontrassem sua carta? Tinha quase certeza de que seu irmão mais velho surtaria e sua irmã mais nova choraria, mas Ginta tinha mais do que o dever de consolar Yuzu, então podia se aliviar naquele quesito; Rukia certamente seguraria seu irmão e seu pai... Bom, restava apenas a i rezar para que o velho não a seguisse para Tokyo. Tomou mais uma respiração profunda logo quando viu o trem se aproximar, era uma das poucas passageiras daquele horário, não diria que era a única, pois havia um homem fumando alguns bancos ao longe e um pouco antes uma mulher ruiva enrolada em um casaco de couro caríssimo carregava uma mala mediana – tal como a si própria.

Pouco depois de se instalar numa cadeira confortável ao lado da janela, a morena deixou-se relaxar um pouco, e ainda mais quando o trem recomeçou seu percurso. De canto de olho notou que a mulher de antes sentara-se no canto vago ao seu lado, mas não chegou a dar tanta importância a isso enquanto encaixava os fones no ouvido e desviava o olhar para o céu que começava a clarear num espetáculo único que combinava quase dramaticamente com a melodia que soava pelos ouvidos da Kurosaki.

Por um momento fechou os olhos, a letra da canção em inglês fazendo tanto sentido para si que sequer notou quando a sonolência se apossou de seu corpo, em minutos era abraçada pela terra dos sonhos, por aquilo que julgou um pesadelo.

De súbito abriu os olhos, ando um sobressalto no acolchoado da poltrona, e apesar do susto repentino, a mulher ao seu lado sequer mostrou algum sinal de surpresa limitando-se a olhar a adolescente de canto de olho antes de retornar a sua revista. Pigarreou, tornando a acomodar-se em seu assento notando que já haviam feito metade do percurso para Tokyo, com um pequeno sorriso triste nos lábios a morena deixou-se perceber que, a aquele horário sua família já deveria estar acordada, sua irmã já deveria ter encontrado a carta, a histeria já deveria ter vindo e, quem sabe, partido também. Ela sabia – sentia – em breve toda a falta que estavam sentindo dele passaria, tudo passava afinal. Um dia todos partiam, seja para um lugar diferente ou para uma vida diferente.

E então piscou, os olhos marejando pela súbita lembrança de uma época que apesar de não ser tão despreocupada, ainda sim a fazia feliz isso simplesmente por que aquele garoto de cabelos albinos estava lá. O capitão baixinho e nervoso, que era um bom jogador de futebol e que adorava ver o por do sol; e que carregava, por vezes, um olhar assombrado, principalmente da primeira vez que se encontraram.

Um suspiro cruzou seus lábios.

\- Adeus... – sussurrou, fora tão baixo e miserável, e trazia tantas dores quanto podia organizar em seu coração,mas apesar disso fora uma despedida verdadeira, era um adeus não apenas para a cidade em que viveu todos os dias de sua vida desde o nascimento, como também para sua família e também para aquele que não via à anos. Aquele que tomou seus pensamentos por meses até perceber, durante a próxima visita repentina do Shinigami, que não fora somente os pensamentos que o albino havia se apossado de. Ele também ganhara o coração da garota que ela era, que é e da mulher que ela será. – Toushirou. – o murmúrio não exalou nada menos que sofrimento, afinal, ele fora embora sem qualquer despedida ou mensagem de retorno, ou adeus; simplesmente se fora, com se o beijo que trocaram não houvesse sido nada, como se os sentimentos dela não fossem nada; e talvez fosse isso mesmo, por que apear da aparência juvenil, ela sabia, Hitsugaya Toushirou não era nenhuma criança, o coração e os sentimentos infantis dela não eram nada. E Karin não precisava de mais nada para ter a certeza de que o albino não sentia, e provavelmente nunca sentiria, algo por si.

(...)

 **Meiji, 29 de Novembro de 1883**

 **Quioto, Japão**

 _Nossos destinos se cruzaram, mas nunca se uniram._

 _\- Fujiwara no Karin –_

Apressou os passos por entre as arvores e pulando sobre as raízes grossas das mesmas. Seus pés doíam e já estava cansada de correr, mas não pararia, não enquanto as lágrimas ainda escorressem por seu rosto, não enquanto seu peito ainda doesse ante as duras palavras do irmão e não, de forma alguma, enquanto ainda estivesse próxima de sua prisão, o maldito castelo.

\- _Bekemono!_ – gritou para o céu de fim de tarde e logo pode distinguir passos rápidos atrás de si, os sons da armadura de seu protetor e também a voz do mesmo gritando por si e para que tomasse cuidado.

\- Princesa, por favor, volte! – a voz encontrava-se cada vez mais próxima, para desgosto da morena que já havia desistido de tentar erguer as peças de seu quimono para que não se sujassem e agora tentava apenas correr o mais rápido possível sem tropeçar. – Princesa! – a voz ecoou por entre as arvores.

No reflexo de olhar para atrás a fim de descobrir se o samurai havia descoberto sua localização, a garota tropeçara numa raiz, rapidamente indo ao chão. Os grampos frouxos que seguravam as madeixas negras embolavam-se formando um nó disforme e caído. A vestimenta subira deixando as pernas brancas, delgadas e sujas de terra a mostra; e laço do obi quase desfeito fazia o tecido deslizar pelos ombros magros.

A forma pequena, meio suja, de olhos grandes negros chorosos enrolada em meio a varias camadas de seda imperial e com um belo cabelo negro aos nós com a presilha dourada fora o que o jovem guerreiro de olhos de esmeralda deparara-se enquanto cortava caminho pela floresta. Ela ergueu a cabeça e seus olhares encontraram-se, os minutos que se passaram podiam-se muito bem ser comparados a uma eternidade diante de ato tão simples.

Os olhos verdes eram, para ela, tão familiares quanto às orbes negras da mulher eram para o rapaz; os fios cor de neve brilhavam diante dos últimos raios de sol que ainda mostravam algum resplendor e a emoção que pulsava em seu peito quase fora afogada pela decepção ao avistar a katana embainhada na cintura do desconhecido.

Seria um inimigo? Será que a mataria? Entretanto, para sua surpresa, o rapaz sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão para que pudesse se por de pé mais uma vez; com o coração pulsando descontroladamente e uma duvida culposa, mas desprovida de hesitação – por que em alguma parte de si ela sabia que o homem não seria uma ameaça, ao menos não para si -, ela aceitou a ajuda, e em poucos segundos encontrava-se de pé, notando ter de que erguer bem a cabeça se desejasse olhar o desconhecido nos olhos.

\- Princesa! – o grito ecoou mais perto do que a morena gostaria, fazendo-a nervosa por acabar sendo pega, ainda por cima com um completo desconhecido.

Jogou o olhar por cima do ombro, horrorizando-se quando ouviu o som dos passos cada vez mais próximos. Notando o desconforto da jovem a sua frente o samurai não hesitou em pegar-lhe a mão e puxa-la na direção oposta de onde aquela voz desconhecida provinha. Não sabia quem era ou quem poderia ser, entretanto a garota não aparentava querer encontrar-se com o dono daquela voz, então, o melhor a se fazer seria correr da mesma, não que fosse covarde, pelo contrario, o albino sabia que era um espadachim bastante experiente apesar da pouca idade, ele apenas queria divertir-se um pouco e, quem sabe, conhecer aquela bela mulher de cabelos cor de noite.

\- Vamos. – sussurrou, apressando os passos enquanto puxava a morena. Sorriu para a mesma, vendo-a corar para tal ato, isso antes de devolver o sorriso com um risinho baixo.

\- Vamos! – respondeu.

(...)

 **Heisei, 03 de Abril de 2016**

 **Tokyo, Japão**

 _Passei a maior parte da minha vida tentando não chorar na frente das pessoas que me amavam. Você trinca os dentes. Você olha para cima. Você diz a si mesma que se eles a virem chorando aquilo vai magoá-los e você não vai ser nada mais que uma tristeza na vida deles._

 _\- Kurosaki Karin –_

Suspirou profundamente antes de deixar-se cair sobre o sofá de seu apartamento solitário. Fora bom ter conseguido um pequeno lugar – já com algumas mobílias - para si, tinha um emprego de meio período na lanchonete bem em frente ao prédio e a universidade não ficava tão longe quanto imaginava, podia até ir a pé, o que seria um bom exercício para si.

\- Tudo bem, melhor voltar ao trabalho. – resmungou tornando a se erguer e pegando um pano para limpar o vidro da porta que levava a pequena varanda, ao chegar a vidraça parou ao avistar uma figura de cabelos longos e rubros pular de um prédio para outro, poderia ser qualquer louco da cidade grande, mas Karin conhecia melhor aquela vestimenta preta. - Shinigami... – sussurrou, não desviando o olhar nem mesmo quando uma garra se ergueu por trás da placa do prédio onde a lanchonete residia.

Um rugido a fizera arregalar os olhos e então a figura do Shinigami ruivo surgira novamente, desta vez empunhando uma espada longa a fim de se defender dos ataques do Hollow.

\- _Hoero_ , Zabimaru! – a voz ecoou pelos ouvidos da garota causando arrepios na espinha da mesma; em segundos a espada do ruivo aumentara, ganhando dentes, se alongando e retraindo enquanto este atacava a criatura que rapidamente fora destruída. E quando tudo se finalizara, quando o rapaz encontrava-se de pé sob a placa com o nome da pequena lanchonete, a espada apoiada sob seus ombros; a Kurosaki não conseguia desviar o olhar, por mais que quisesse, seus olhos haviam se fixado naquela figura tão familiar que fora a sua antiga casa algumas varias vezes acompanhado de Rukia ou simplesmente de seu irmão mais velho, Ichigo.

\- Abarai Renji... – murmurara o nome que até soava melódico para si; com um suspiro desviou o olhar e saiu da sacada, não era como se o ruivo a houvesse notado de qualquer forma.

Desistindo de continuar a limpeza – o que poderia vir a fazer posteriormente – e atendendo a suplica de seu estomago por algum alimento solido, Karin seguiu para o banheiro pequeno e simples que havia no corredor; entrou e meia hora depois saiu enrolada numa toalha branca enquanto secava os cabelos com uma outra toalha menor. Arrastou os pés para o quarto no fim do corredor, não se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta já que agora morava só, jogou a toalha sobre a cama antes de ir ao guarda roupa; o melhor seria vestir algo simples e confortável, só por que agora morava só e na cidade grande não queria dizer que se vestiria de forma extravagante, não era uma garota exagerada, muito menos queria chamar a atenção, só queria viver sua vida e seguir em frente deixando para trás quem um dia havia sido e tudo o que havia sentido.

Quem um dia foi Kurosaki Karin foi está agora enterrada em Karakura, junto com seus sentimentos e seu coração. Estava em Tokyo e era hora de recomeçar e esquecer Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Saiu de casa trajando um vestido simples azul-escuro com um cinto prata e sapatilhas xadrez; o cabelo preso somente por um arco com um laço prateada destacava as madeixas que enrolavam-se numa trança lateral que descia por sobre o ombro desnudo; carregava uma bolsa pequena pendurada no outro ombro e finalizava seu visual reformado com um gloss transparente nos lábios delicados. Sentia-se uma nova pessoa e não poderia deixar de sorrir para isso enquanto saia do prédio – cumprimentando o porteiro no processo.

Em toda sua pequena bolha de felicidade a morena não notara um par de olhos castanhos a seguindo do alto de seu prédio. Arregalados e surpresos, estes não esperavam se deparar com alguém tão familiar por aquela cidade, mas ei de que uma das irmãs de seu amigo estressado – e agora capitão, quem diria – estava por ali, e muito bem pelo visto. Deu um sorriso de lado.

\- Quem diria. – resmungou Renji ao ver a morena desaparecer numa esquina.

(...)

 **Meiji, 02 de Dezembro de 1883**

 **Quioto, Japão**

 _Na maioria das vezes, aquilo que você mais quer é aquela coisa que você não pode ter. E por mais duro que seja querer muito uma_ _coisa, as pessoas que sofrem mais são aquelas que sequer sabem o que querem._

 _\- Kobayashi Renji –_

Piscou, encarando o teto de seu aposento particular, era um dos poucos que tinham o direito para tal, isso por seu posto ser de alto nível e prioridade, afinal, a segurança da única princesa – do qual poucos tinham conhecimento da sua existência – do império dependia somente de si; o que, obviamente, colocava seu aposento próximo do da garota.

E assim suspirou ao notar alguma claridade provindo do aposento da moça de cabelos escuros; sentando-se sob seu futon não pode deixar de se perguntar o que ela faria acordada tão tarde da noite. Passou a mão por seus cabelos longos e vermelhos, um par de tribais enfeitavam sua testa descendo pela bochecha e encontrando seu fim próximo aos ouvidos. Continuou observando, não havia movimentação, apesar da claridade baixa, talvez ela estivesse observando o céu? Talvez.

\- Teimosa... – resmungou de forma quase inaudível enquanto recordava-se da fuga, ou tentativa, dias atrás. Tudo bem que ele compreendia que ficar confinado dentro do castelo o dia todo era algo frustrante, entretanto ela devia compreender que aquilo era para sua segurança, não podia ficar se aventurando por ai, ao menos não sozinha; se ela desejava sair, podia pedir-lhe, o ruivo não hesitaria em acompanha-la, seguramente, pela cidade ou por qualquer outro lugar.

Por que ela só não podia compreender isso, não era obvio que ele faria tudo por ela?

E então a luz apagou-se, houve um breve movimentar no aposento vizinho e então o silencio veio novamente.

\- Provavelmente voltou a dormir. – murmurou, tornando a deitar-se, mas nem de longe conseguia adormecer, os olhos vermelhos chorosos que vira dias atrás ainda lhe assombravam.

Suspirou.

Se ela soubesse o quanto ele a amava...


	3. Lágrimas de Primavera

**Butterfly**

 **Arco I**

 _Caminhos Distantes_

 **03 – Lágrimas de Primavera.**

 **Heisei**

 **Soul Society**

 _Ultimamente eu não consigo passar um dia inteiro sem pensar em você._

 _\- Abarai Renji –_

\- Cara, isso é um saco. – resmungou o ruivo, o haori de capitão destacando as exóticas vestimentas de Shinigami. Voltou-se para o amigo notando os cabelos alaranjados um pouco maiores, mesmo que ainda permanecesse um caos completo e absoluto, fez uma nota mental para falar com Rukia para que ela ensinasse o noivo a, ao menos, arrumar o cabelo decentemente, ou talvez seu capitão, Kuchiki Byakuya, pudesse o fazer de forma até mais direta. Suspirou ao ouvir o amigo bufar antes de tomar mais um gole de saquê. – O _velho_ também não larga do meu pé. – Ichigo tornou a reclamar virando mais um gole de sua bebida enquanto apoiava um dos braços sobre o joelho. – Já estou considerando aceitar uma luta contra Zaraki!

Engasgou-se com a risada que não pode segurar, o desespero do Kurosaki diante do tédio – e do pai irritante – já aparentava estar no ápice. Quase sentia pena de Hisagi por ter o ex-Shinigami substituto como Capitão.

\- Se isso melhora seu humor, - começou. – Eu vi sua irmã algumas vezes enquanto estava no mundo humano. – murmurou. - A Karin, quero dizer. – informou, depositando a bebida sobre a mesinha à frente e cruzando os braços logo após tal feito. Kurosaki Ichigo teve a atenção completamente desviada do foco de seus resmungos apenas pela menção de sua adorada irmãzinha rebelde.

\- Você a viu!? – gritou agarrando o Tenente ruivo pelos ombros, e quase derrubando as bebidas que havia sobre a mesa a sua frente. – Como ela esta? Ela esta bem? Onde a viu? – bombardeou-o com questões, algumas que até soaram ininteligíveis, e incrivelmente desnecessárias, para Renji; e o ruivo até pensou em socar o suposto melhor amigo, entretanto uma cabeleira negra o fizera em seu lugar, jogando o _morango_ de volta em seu lugar com um grande galo na cabeça.

\- Acalme-se, _Bakemono_! – o grito de Rukia era até comum no quartel do 9° Esquadrão e apesar disso o Tenente, Hisagi Shuuhei, e o restante dos Shinigamis que haviam por ali não deixavam de ser pegos de surpresa pelo mesmo, ao menos já haviam se acostumado ao fato de que a Capitã da 13° divisão tinham a _adorável_ mania de socar ou chutar o noivo sempre que o mesmo fazia algo desnecessário, o que acabava por ocorrer com uma frequência quase diária.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, o que fizera o homem de cabelos vermelhos erguer a sobrancelha, e retomando a postura no sofá Ichigo fitou o amigo com expectativa, ato que a futura Kurosaki aprovava com um aceno simples – um Capitão deveria saber manter a compostura afinal - isso antes de voltar sua atenção para o amigo de infância. E então Renji os contou onde a viu e como ela parecia estar aos seus olhos, e em vista de que não teve tempo – nem pode – de interagir com a garota, soube dizer bastante sobre a mesma apesar dos poucos dias em que esteve do outro lado do Sekaimon. Surpreendera o irmão da mesma ao informar que a morena estava trabalhando e estudando, mas abandonara de vez o futebol – ela amava o esporte, afinal -, não soube informar no que os estudos da garota focavam-se, entretanto afirmou que ela gostava do que quer que fosse e se concentrava de forma quase assustadora no assunto; o trabalho era simples e o lugar que ela habitava sozinha também o era; e apesar de todas as informações que deu Renji não conseguiu dizer as mudanças físicas da menina, não queria que o amigo entendesse errado ou visse qualquer pretensão para com a mais nova; não que o ruivo não houvesse visto interesse nela, pelo contrário, a garota ficara impregnada em sua mente desde algum tempo, mas omitir aquilo era uma medida de autopreservação que o Abarai não estava disposto a se desfazer de, e isso significava omitir o fato de que a menina estava mais bela e feminina. Talvez a distância daquela cidade interiorana e da família houvesse feito algum bem para ela, definitivamente o fizera do ponto de vista de Renji; mesmo que machucasse a mais nova com aquilo, o Tenente sabia, todos sabiam, uma hora Yuzu teria de aprender a se desprender da irmã, ou nunca cresceria como pessoa.

Quando tornou a erguer o olhar para o casal a sua frente pode ver Rukia lhe transmitir um breve sorriso curioso enquanto, ao lado da mesma, Ichigo possuía um brilho nos olhos que o ruivo só via quando se falava algo sobre as irmãs do mesmo; o Tenente sabia, por mais idiota que seu amigo e o pai do mesmo fossem, quando se tratava das mais novas eles não podiam conter o orgulho, o ruivo principalmente, ainda mais quando se tratava de Karin.

\- Parece que está tudo bem com ela. – resumiu à morena, o sorriso de seus lábios não se desfazendo, pelo contrário, alargando-se. Gostava das cunhadas, da morena um pouco mais devido à personalidade única que ela possuía e também por ela ser, aparentemente, uma boa atriz quando se tratava de esconder alguns assuntos, estes que a Kuchiki ainda não teve a chance de descobrir a respeito, mas Rukia respeitava o desejo de silencio sobre o que quer que fosse. Mas não era apenas a personalidade da morena que agradava a futura Kurosaki, Rukia havia visto a forma estranha como Renji agia nas poucas vezes em que cruzaram caminho com a garota e, ainda mais, ficara intrigada com o brilho nos olhos do amigo de infância enquanto falava da mais nova.

Definitivamente havia algo ali e ela descobriria, pelo bem do ruivo.

(...)

 **Edo, 07 de Julho de 1636**

 **Quioto, Japão**

 _Não importa quanto tempo passe, a dor da perda de alguém importante nunca desaparece. Você fica em uma solidão para sempre._

 _\- Yukimura Toushirou –_

Quatro meses. Os quatro mais longos meses de toda sua vida, meditou enquanto fitava o céu escuro sob si. Havia prometido vinga-la, e o fez, agora podia descansar em paz, podia unir-se a sua amada na outra vida, ou onde quer que ela estivesse; por que Toushirou a procuraria e a encontraria, nem que tivesse que cruzar céus e mares, e desafiar os deuses.

Por sua doce Karin ele faria o impossível.

Suspirou, as pálpebras pesadas desejavam ocultar as jades de seus olhos, entretanto, mesmo com o corpo cansado e dolorido, a audição falha, o albino ainda pode notar a movimentação a sua esquerda. Os fios negros ondularam junto às peças do kimono de seda vermelha e dourada; e em meio ao crepitar vago e distante ouviu passos, mas não desejava saber quem estava a se aproximar, simplesmente não se importava mais, não agora que podia tornar a encontrar-se com sua amada. E fechando os olhos deixou as sombras o engolirem, mas diferente do que imaginou a dor não fora embora, havia uma dormência enjoativa e um cheiro de ervas que lhe era familiar. E a espera... Parecia uma eternidade naquela escuridão.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente percebeu encontrar-se, não numa cabana simples – sua esposa sempre gostou de coisas simples, não que eles tivessem tanto dinheiro assim no fim de tudo -, mas num quarto grande, quente e desconfortavelmente familiar. Havia um aperto suave em sua mão esquerda, mas movimentos bruscos lhe provocavam dores desconhecidas; o calor dos tecidos e a suavidade dos mesmos o fez ter a certeza de que não deveria estar ali, muito menos de que deveria estar vivo – por que na morte certamente não havia dor, era nisso que fora levado a acreditar por anos.

E com muita dificuldade virou a cabeça a fim de fitar a pessoa que lhe fazia companhia, e que ate aquele momento não havia se pronunciado. Uma cabeleira escura fora o que lhe tomara a visão de primeira, embolada entre os fios segurando-os num coque desarrumado estava uma presilha de ouro, prata e rubis; mãos pequenas agarravam-se a sua mão, e a face angelical parcialmente escondida com olhos avermelhados e um rubor não tão saudável denunciava as lágrimas tanto choradas da moça.

\- _Shirou_... – o sussurro lhe pegara desprevenido, a princesa não devia chamar seu nome enquanto adormecida, ela sequer deveria estar ali, mas tal fato, aparentemente, não a impediu de adormecer desconfortavelmente e ainda agarrada a sua mão.

Suspirou. Ela era tão teimosa que não conseguia definir em palavras exatas, ainda mais agora depois do que ela fizera. Permitiu-se franzir o cenho diante da lembrança dos longos cabelos negros seguindo entre chamas e escombros, fora ela quem lhe salvara, mas o _porquê_ e o _para que_ estavam além do conhecimento do samurai.

Voltou a fitar o teto. Queria tanto sua amada ali, sua linda Karin, a única dona de seu coração.

\- Karin... – sussurrou, fechando os olhos para o desconhecido, entretanto não notara quando a moça próxima a si abrira levemente os olhos estes que brilharam em fúria, apagando a beleza daquela face angelical.

Por que ele tinha que chamar por aquela mulher morta?

(...)

 **Heisei**

 **Soul Society**

 _O tempo passa e as pessoas mudam._

 _\- Kuchiki Byakuya –_

Conteve o suspiro enquanto, inutilmente, tentava concentrar-se no documento a sua frente; resistiu ao impulso de remexer-se sobre sua cadeira quando a voz de Rukia insistiu em mais informações sobre uma garota chamada Karin, não que ele estivesse interessado no que sua irmã mais nova estava conversando com seu Tenente; não, ele não estava interessado no que o ruivo tinha com uma garota humana e que estava deixando sua irmã mais nova quase eufórica de uma forma perigosa.

Respirou profunda e lentamente.

\- Vamos lá Renji, eu sei que tem algo mais nessa história com a Karin. – repetiu a única mulher presente no escritório, pressionando ainda mais o ruivo, este que, por sua vez, recuou mais de seu lugar sob o sofá. – Eu prometo que esse assunto não sairá desta sala, e o Nii-sama não está nem prestando atenção em nós! – tudo bem, agora Kuchiki Byakuya estava definitivamente curioso. – Vamos lá... Por favor... – Talvez agora não houvesse escapatória para Renji.

E então um suspiro fez-se presente, um tanto quanto suspeito, na verdade, aos olhos do Capitão.

\- Eu já disse tudo, Rukia, não há mais nada a acrescentar! – afirmou. – Ou o que, você acha que eu tenho algo com aquela pirralha? – riu nervoso, e fora a vez do moreno ali presente cerrar o olhar para tal ação. – Ela é só uma _pirralha_ e humana ainda por cima! – exclamou. – Isso sem contar a diferença de idade... – o murmúrio, mesmo não passando de um suave mexer de lábios, ainda fora pego pela audição de ambos os Kuchiki's.

\- Isso me parece um conjunto de desculpas, Renji. – contra-argumentou a morena. – Eu vi como você a olhava... – e perante tais palavras o Tenente empalideceu. – Além do mais você parecia um pouco animado demais quando falava dela mais cedo. – finalizou e tudo o que Abarai Renji pode fazer diante daquela informação fora prender a respiração. – Bom, depois continuamos com essa conversa. – informou. – Tenho algumas coisas para resolver com a Capitã Isane. – e assim ergueu-se, mas não sem antes deixar o aviso: - Ainda não acabamos essa conversa! – e partiu, fechando a porta suave e silenciosamente logo ao passar pela mesma, e apenas quando Rukia desaparecera atrás da madeira que separava a sala do corredor fora que o ruivo de tatuagens permitira a si mesmo soltar a respiração e relaxar os ombros; a morena definitivamente era alguém persistente e, por deus, que essa conversa nunca chegasse aos ouvidos de Ichigo ou Isshin!

Ainda em silencio sob sua cadeira, Byakuya balançou levemente a cabeça, tanto alvoroço e no fim não conseguiu nenhuma informação boa o bastante para justificar tudo aquilo em sua sala. Quase suspirou de frustração por ter perdido tanto de seu precioso tempo com futilidades. Assinando a folha que enfim conseguira terminar de ler e depositando a mesma sob uma pequena pilha ao canto esquerdo da mesa, e logo após tomar a próxima – e última – folha permitiu-se erguer o olhar para seu Tenente este que fitava pensativamente a mesa de mogno que havia a sua frente; se observasse com mais firmeza poderia até notar as engrenagens girando na mente do Abarai. Tornou a baixar o olhar para a folha, a nota ao canto do papel exigia que fossem tomadas medidas rápidas para resolver o problema que encontrava-se no documento as mãos do capitão. Passando o olhar rápido pela folha Byakuya deduziu que seria uma boa oportunidade para o seu Tenente ser, mais uma vez, interrogado pela Kuchiki mais nova.

\- Renji. – sua voz soara firme e seria, e rapidamente o ruivo encontrou-se frente a sua mesa esperando ordens. – Tem uma nova missão. – e com isso entregou o papel ao Shinigami que se limitara a acenar a seu superior antes de desaparecer no shumpo.

Piscou diante da rapidez com que o Tenente acatara sua ordem, não que Renji não fosse alguém dedicado a seu serviço e posto, pelo contrário, o ruivo não chegara a onde estava por benefícios familiares, mas sim pelo próprio esforço e treinamento; entretanto esse tipo de dedicação apenas por uma simples missão no mundo humano era algo estranho... Ou talvez o ruivo estivesse mesmo interessado em algo no mundo dos vivos... Ou em alguém.

Fechou os olhos repassando em sua mente todo o comportamento de seu Tenente desde a última missão – alguns dias atrás – e surpreendendo-se ao perceber que Renji parecia diferente de alguma forma.

(...)

 **Heisei, 15 de Abril de 2016**

 **Karakura, Japão**

 _A jornada não acaba aqui. A morte é apenas outro caminho que todos temos que tomar._

 _\- Kurosaki Yuzu –_

Ergueu o olhar para o céu de fim de tarde que se estendia sob si, isso antes de suspirar e arrumar a bolsa sobre o ombro direito; fazia alguns dias que a irmã havia partido para Tokyo deixando nada menos que uma simples carta de despedida informando aonde iria, dando vagas explicações do por que e informando que não precisaria de nenhuma ajuda, e pedindo para ninguém ir atrás dela pois já havia se decidido sobre aquilo e não havia nada que pudessem fazer a respeito.

Não conseguia compreender o porquê daquilo, muito menos como ela se inscrevera para Todai sem que a própria Yuzu soubesse e ainda mais fizera as escondidas o teste de admissão. Por deus ela havia sido aceita numa das universidades mais prestigiadas e difíceis do país, e o fizera sem qualquer ajuda sua!

Franziu a testa. A ruiva sabia que a irmã era inteligente – genial na verdade -, mas dava preferência aos esportes ao invés dos livros e apesar da pouca dedicação e da total falta de atenção em aula, ela ainda conseguia passar de ano sempre. Fixou o olhar no meio fio e chutou uma pedrinha imaginária enquanto as pessoas passavam a seu redor. Karin era tão inteligente e boa nos esportes, até sabia cozinha melhor que a si própria, apesar de tê-lo o feito somente uma vez e fora quando a ruiva ficara doente, ela chegava até a ser mais popular que a gêmea mais nova isso porque os garotos não estavam interessados nela romanticamente o que não gerava um grande numero de meninas se aproximando de si apenas para espalhar fofocas depois. Tornou a suspirar antes de começar seus passos pelo asfalto já frio, avançara apenas três passos antes de um chamado alto lhe despertar do torpor de autopiedade, sequer teve chance de erguer o olhar e o mundo ao seu redor já girava, preenchido de dor e manchas. Vozes distantes lhe indagavam algo, mas mal pode encontrar força para respirar, quanto mais falar. Sentiu algo quente lhe subir a garganta, enquanto o frio apossava-se de sua pele, o céu acima de si parecia tão negro naquele momento e as gotas de chuva que caiam sobre si tão frias; puxou o fôlego com dificuldade e quando o soltara fora para ver toda a dor desaparecer.

Piscou para a si mesma, ou ao menos seu corpo, desfalecido, sujo e quebrado sob o asfalto; alguns metros distante uma ambulância aproximava-se, mas ela sabia que já era tarde. Olhou para as próprias mãos só então notando a corrente que escapava de seu externo. O que seria ela? Baixando as mãos voltou a fitar o próprio corpo. Os socorristas tentavam a custo reanima-la, mas nada parecia surtir qualquer efeito. Deu de ombros, afastando-se do local e seguindo pelas ruas úmidas da cidade, sabia para onde deveria ir, só não sabia como seria a reação do namorado ao saber que ela estava, bem, morta.

\- Vamos ver pelo lado bom, certo? – indagou-se enquanto passava por um corredor meio escuro que se ligava a rua que havia frente à loja de Urahara. – Pelo menos poderei ver Ichi-nii e Otou-san com mais frequência...

(...)

 **Heisei**

 **Soul Society**

 _Em cada lágrima que rolava o rosto, eu podia ouvir meu mundo desmoronar, e acredite, eu pensei em morrer._

 _\- Hinamori Momo –_

Finalizou o relatório de sua missão já seguindo para depositar o documento na mesa de seu Capitão, mas quando se preparava para sair do escritório de seu superior fora surpreendida por um chamado do mesmo. Imaginou ter feito algo errado – em algum momento do qual não se recordava – entretanto o sorriso nos lábios do Capitão indicava que estava tudo bem, ou ao menos que não havia feito nada de errado. E então veio a questão que já estava tentando evitar a algum tempo.

\- Esta tudo bem, Hinamori-san? – fora uma pergunta simples, mas a diminuição do sorriso nos lábios do capitão loiro fora um indicio de que este podia ver além da mascara utilizada pela Momo.

\- Está tudo ótimo Capitão. – sorriu doce para o homem a sua frente, entretanto ela sabia que seu superior podia facilmente distinguir seu tom de pele natural do tom da base que estava utilizando para cobrir suas olheiras. Engoliu em seco. – Por que a pergunta, senhor?

Houve um muxoxo por parte do homem e o sorriso do mesmo quase se desfizera.

\- Estava apenas me perguntando o porquê de suas olheiras, senhorita. – riu.

\- Ah, eu... Hm, estava treinando até tarde. – deu um riso nervoso. – Kidous mais complexos, sabe? – e seu puxar de lábios fora tão falso quanto às palavras a pouco pronunciadas. Não eram treinos que estavam deixando-a acordada até tarde, mas sim a própria consciência a xingando e se flagelando madrugadas adentro, acabando com suas forças e despedaçando seu psicológico. O fato de que Toushirou a estava, parcialmente a evitando também não ajudava tanto e saber disso apenas a fazia concordar com a própria consciência.

Engoliu em seco diante do olhar cerrado sobre si e resistiu ao impulso de fugir da sala, limitando-se a depositar uma mexa de seu curto cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Não se desgaste muito, Hinamori-san. – riu o loiro, desacreditando completamente na mentira da mais jovem. – Se precisar de qualquer ajuda basta me pedir, sou muito bom com kidous e com varias outras coisas. – e mais uma vez o sorriso tornou a alargar-se, e com uma mensura simples a morena saiu da sala desconhecendo a malicia por trás das palavras de seu superior, este cujo sorriso desfizera-se no momento em que a mais nova sumira de vista. Suspirou. – Você é um pouco tola, Momo-chan. – murmurou recordando-se do choro que ouvira em seu escritório ainda naquela manha, por isso resolvera chegar um pouco mais tarde, ela precisava de um tempo, isso era mais que obvio, e não era apenas ela que necessitava desse tempo. Hitsugaya também estava bem consumido por pensamentos desde a luta contra Aizen que, mesmo já tendo sido há algum tempo, o ressurgimento do mesmo na batalha contra Ywancha não fora lá tão benéfico para o Capitão do 10° Esquadrão nem para a Tenente do 5° Esquadrão, estes que ainda guardavam recordações amargas e dolorosas sobre o Shinigami Traidor. O fato de que Aizen Sousuke desaparecera – tal como o Rei Quincy – após a batalha também não era nada animador.

O que preocupava o Capitão loiro era que a garota estava tão consumida por seus pensamentos e por suas dores, estava profundamente absolvida na autopiedade que não percebeu que estava perdendo sua única, talvez, oportunidade para ser feliz e para amar novamente. O que acontecera entre ela e Toushirou já não possuía mais concerto, isso era obvio a todos, entretanto havia alguém que ainda não estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer, mas ele não esperaria para sempre, Hirako não seria tolo; se apaixonar era desejar a felicidade da pessoa amada mesmo que não fosse consigo, todavia se Momo só conseguia sofrer e sofrer pelo passado, ele não podia deixar-se puxar para aquilo, ele não se envolveria em algo unilateral e se feriria no fim. Hirako Shinji era mais inteligente que isso e iria apenas até onde achava que podia, não seria tolo, não novamente.

Indo de telhado em telhado a garota quase não conseguia conter as lágrimas, e o coração acelerado em seu caixa torácica não ajudava muito, o desespero estava rachando sua mascara e se não chegasse em algum lugar vazio o mais rápido possível todos veriam como ela era patética e fraca.

Não, eles não podiam, não de novo.

Engolindo o choro viajou no shumpo por mais alguns telhados, isso antes de encontrar um lugar alto e vazio, distante de olhares curiosos; um lugar onde pudesse deixar a mascara cair, onde podia chorar e se destruir, onde, por um momento, podia voltar a ser uma garotinha qualquer que caíra e se ferira, e não uma Tenente que tivera o coração destroçado das mais diversas forças e que, apesar disso, ainda tinha de mostrar-se forte devido ao cargo que possuía.

Como sua vida era patética, era tudo o que podia dizer sobre si naquele momento.

(...)

 **Heisei, 15 de Abril de 2016**

 **Tokyo, Japão**

 _Eu simplesmente amei o sorriso dela bem antes de amá-la._

 _\- Abarai Renji –_

Parou, fitando o céu noturno por alguns segundos; a lua gorda e prateada brilhava por entre nuvens faceiras que escondiam as estrelas, e o ruivo nunca havia se sentido tão bem quanto naquele momento. Havia exterminado um pequeno grupo de Hollows que estavam se escondendo numa mansão abandonada que se encontrava nos arredores da cidade, isso a tempo do jantar o que lhe dava a oportunidade de ir checar se a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo estava bem.

Conteve o sorriso, Rukia não podia nem mesmo suspeitar do que estava fazendo ou o questionamento que antes ocorrera passaria para uma afirmação e mesmo que ela guardasse segredo as coisas tendiam sempre a fugir do controle e facilmente algum boato estúpido chegaria aos ouvidos de Ichigo e Isshin. Engoliu em seco não conseguindo nem imaginar a reação de pai e filho sobre, pelo menos, uma parcela da verdade. Pigarreou voltando ao foco da questão, veria Karin e até ai estava tudo bem, só iria vê-la mesmo, não era como se fosse fazer qualquer outra coisa, certo?

Acenou para si próprio antes de retomar o caminho pela calçada, facilmente avistando a frente da lanchonete em que a morena trabalhava. Um grande conjunto de janelas envidraçadas permitia que as pessoas de fora vissem o movimento do lado de dentro – e vice-versa -, e fora através da janela do lado esquerdo da porta de entrada/saída que o ruivo a vira vestindo uma camiseta laranja de mangas pequenas listradas de vermelho com um calção curto vermelho de babados brancos na barra com um avental branco por cima onde a logomarca da lanchonete era estampada em vermelho e vinho, nos pés um par de patins negros com laranja deslizavam com facilidade pelo piso limpo que refletia da mesma cor que o laranja das meias sete oitavos. Os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto dançavam junto aos movimentos perfeitamente calculados da garota, esta que esbanjava um sorriso para cada cliente que atendia, encantando os mesmos.

Renji nunca a vira daquela forma, esbanjando aquela alegria enquanto fazia movimentos levando bandejas com comidas e bebidas; seus movimentos o estavam hipnotizando e seus cabelos o atraindo, pelos céus, se não fosse um fantasma, ou melhor, um Shinigami, podia facilmente ser comparado a um pervertido, ou ate a um perseguidor pela intensidade em que estava observando-a. E então ele a viu parar para atender um cliente, este cuja mesa estava perfeitamente em seu campo de visão, ela curvou-se levemente para o mesmo e sorriu quando este finalizara o pedido, e quando ela se ergueu novamente, seus olhares se encontraram e o sorriso, desta vez, fora dedicado a si, isso antes dela virar-se e seguir para o balcão passar o pedido ao cozinheiro. Mas o ruivo sabia que não esqueceria aquele sorriso tão cedo, ou talvez nunca.

O tempo voou para si e antes que percebesse ela passava por si e lhe acenava em reconhecimento a sua presença, isso antes de atravessar a rua, acenando sutilmente para que ele a seguisse, o que não hesitou em fazer apesar de sua Zampakutou lhe sussurrar para não o fazer. Pela primeira vez em anos ficara agradecido por não ouvir Zabimaru, pois naquela noite, mais do que em qualquer outra, Karin precisaria de alguém, de consolo.

A noite se seguiu tranquila, eles jantaram e conversaram, o que nunca tinham feito antes; e para o ruivo fora bom evoluir de algumas simples troca de cumprimentos para uma conversa casual e até algumas brincadeiras oportunas, claro que nem tudo pode ser um mar de rosas e as exatas onze horas da noite o telefone dela tocara, uma ligação do Hospital Geral de Karakura, informando que sua irmã Yuzu havia sofrido um acidente aquele fim de tarde e que varias vezes tentaram ressuscita-la no tempo que se seguiu, mas infelizmente a garota falecera meia hora atrás, a enfermeira dera mais alguns poucos detalhes através do telefone e a morena, congelada, apenas ouviu e confirmou presença no dia seguinte para cuidar do restante dos procedimentos pedidos; quando a chamada fora finalizada e o telefone redepositado no gancho, quando Renji retornava pelo corredor após ter deixado sua Zampakutou resmungona no quarto da garota, Karin jogou-se nos braços do ruivo, e mesmo sem compreender o porque daquilo, o Abarai a acolhera ouvindo entre os soluços e as lágrimas a confissão de que a irmã mais nova morrera num acidente.

Chorara até dormir no sofá, nos braços do Shinigami que não sabia realmente o que pensar sobre tudo aquilo. A Kurosaki estava abalada e mal conseguia pensar na reação do melhor amigo quando recebesse aquela noticia, Isshin provavelmente reagiria melhor que o filho, mesmo que tenha sido uma perda dolorosa a ambos.

Suspirou passando os dedos pelos fios negros do cabelo, afastando aqueles que ousavam cobrir o rosto delicado - um pouco inchado pelo choro – e marcado pelas lágrimas. Tomou-a nos braços, a levando com facilidade para o quarto e a depositando com suavidade sobre a cama de solteiro e quando se afastou pretendendo voltar à sala a fim de pensar numa desculpa cabível o suficiente para quando ela o encontrasse ali pela manha, uma mão pequena e delicada agarrara a ponta da manga de seu haori, e um par de olhos negros chorosos o fitaram implorando para que ficasse.

\- Fica... Por favor... – o murmúrio fora rouco e dolorido, e o ruivo não podia dizer não a aquele olhar tão desolado e magoado; e quando ela afastara-se de si, aproximando-se da parede ao lado da cama enquanto o puxava para mais perto do móvel, fora que o Tenente percebera que ela o queria ali, mais próximo, ela queria ter a certeza de que não estaria só. Engolindo em seco sentou-se sobre o colchão macio, curvando-se apenas para tirar sua zori e tabi, abandonando-os ao pé da cama enquanto virava-se para deitar-se de frente para a garota, por ser maior que a morena quase não havia espaço para si, mas não chegou a se importar o suficiente com isso quando Karin o puxou para se aconchegar contra si e rapidamente adormecer.

\- Parece que desejos tornam-se realidade. – ouviu Zabimari afirmar ao fundo e um par de risadas fazer-se presente. Trincou o maxilar enquanto sua face avermelhava quase do mesmo tom de seu cabelo, mas mesmo o rubor desconfortável e as risadas estúpidas ao fundo o impediu de passar o braço pela cintura fina e manter o corpo feminino, e um tanto quanto pequeno, próximo de si.

A única coisa que o ruivo esperava era que ninguém descobrisse sobre isso ou morreria antes do fim do século.

Seu último pensamento antes de cair no sono fora de que faria o possível e o impossível para que ela nunca mais ficasse da forma como ficou naquele dia, tão frágil e quebrada. Tão vulnerável.

E a última coisa que ouviu fora um obrigado murmurado tão baixo que facilmente poderia ser considerado a imaginação do ruivo, mas Renji sabia melhor, por que sua imaginação não era lá tão boa assim em acertar o timbre de voz da jovem Kurosaki.

(...)

 **Heisei, 17 de Abril de 2016**

 **Tokyo, Japão**

 _Não importa como você viveu sua vida, a morte é igual para todos._

 _\- Kurosaki Karin –_

Fitou o céu resplandecentemente choroso de sua antiga cidade. Nunca odiara tanto segunda-feira como naquele momento. O enterro ocorrera sem imprevistos, todos vieram, todos se foram, menos Ichigo e Isshin. Eles não precisavam vir, afinal, tinham de encontra-la em algum canto da Soul Socity, o resto Karin podia lidar com, era fácil; o que eram alguns olhares hostis e/ou pesarosos comparados aos Hollows e outras criaturas que ninguém mais via?

Suspirou fitando a terra úmida. Na lapide não havia frase alguma, optara por deixar o espaço em branco mesmo, o que poderia dizer afinal, não era ninguém para opinar qualquer coisa sobre a Yuzu; e então desviara o olhar para o grande anjo que se erguia segurando uma espada e a apontando para o céu, ironicamente ele se parecia com seu irmão mais velho.

Bufou ao olhar para o lado, a lapide onde o corpo de seu irmão repousava estava logo ao lado, e seguindo havia a de seu pai e então a sua mãe.

Patetico, era tudo o que podia pensar. Apesar de poder ver o irmão e o pai – e talvez a irmã futuramente -, ela ainda era a ultima Kurosaki viva.

Se era sorte ou azar, Karin não sabia dizer, mas que era uma droga, ah, certamente era.

\- Eles a encontraram. – a voz viera detrás de si. Familiar e lhe dava certa saudade. Já tinha algum tempo que não via ou ouvia Rukia. – Karin.

Não sorriu, nem tinha motivos para isso, era um funeral afinal, e ainda estava num maldito cemitério. Virou um pouco a cabeça vendo, de canto de olho, a familiar figura morena, pouca coisa mais alta que a si própria, trajando um haori e hakama negros e tendo uma espada embainhada na cintura, o cabelo curto lhe era novidade, mas nunca Rukia seria uma desconhecida para si; entretanto o homem que vinha um pouco mais atrás de si o era, o olhar estoico, distante e desinteressado repousara sobre si, mas sequer demonstraram algo; da mesma forma como a si própria não se deixou abalar por quem quer que aquele homem fosse, apesar de que, pela vestimenta, ser claramente um Shinigami e, assim como aquele que não queria mencionar, um Capitão em vista do Haori branco que vestia.

\- Obrigado, Rukia. – limitara-se a responder, voltando o olhar para o céu nebuloso.

\- Minhas condolências por sua perda. – a voz masculina soara alguns segundos depois, quase pegando-a de surpresa. Quase. Entretanto Karin tinha um autocontrole que a fazia se orgulhar e só permitia-se abalar, verdadeiramente, na frente daqueles a quem confiava.

\- Não há necessidade para isso. – murmurou-a. – O que é a morte, senão uma passagem só de ida para a Soul Socity? – murmurou. – além do mais, ela vai estar melhor lá do que aqui. – dito isso voltou-se para os visitantes, se é que poderia chama-los desta forma. – Entretanto, obrigado pela gentileza. – acenara, recebendo o mesmo ato em resposta por suas palavras, isso e ainda teve o grandioso prazer de ver a face surpresa de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Numa despedida breve afastara-se dos irmãos em passos silenciosos, não desejando retornar aquela cidade nunca mais.


	4. Palácio Incandescente

**Butterfly**

 **Arco I**

 _Caminhos Distantes_

 **04 – Palácio Incandescente.**

 **Heisei**

 **Soul Socity**

 _Sou eu quem vai ouvir você quando o mundo não puder te entender._

 _\- Hyourimaru –_

Algumas pessoas nascem destinadas a grandeza, e outras se tornam grandes por seus próprios esforços, isso Toushirou sabia, mas tal filosofia não podia se aplicar a outras questões, somente a necessidade absoluta de lutar por algo. O albino nunca havia pensado em se tornar um Shinigami quando vivia em Rukongai, Hinamori era quem batalhava por isso na Academia de Artes Espirituais; e apesar de tudo, mesmo sem que o albino soubesse, seu destino havia sido transformado de uma maneira que nem o próprio rapaz sabia e fora a ele disponibilizado somente um par de caminhos a se seguir, caminhos estes que num futuro distante se cruzavam e mesclavam e, no fim, tornavam-se um; então, não há realmente nenhum propósito em lutar contra seu próprio destino, ou lutar por um futuro diferente, e sentindo isso apenas fazia com que a frustração do jovem Capitão se tornasse cada vez maior.

\- Isso não é justo. – resmungara o albino com um suspiro pesado, as costas apoiada contra as escamas grossas de gelo da grande entidade que habitava seu Mundo Interior. – É tão injusto que chega a ser frustrante, eu não quero ver isso, não quero esse passado. – concluirá, inclinando a cabeça para trás a fim de fitar a imensidão congelaste do céu que havia sob sua cabeça. Não se recordava da vida humana que havia tido há muitos séculos atrás, todavia sentia que aquelas memórias estavam longe de ser aquelas de sua última vida, parecia de um tempo ainda mais distante.

Um ronco baixo escapou do peito da grande fera, as asas flexionaram-se momentaneamente antes de tornarem a repousar dobradas contra o grande corpo congelado; Hyourimaru bufou antes de baixar a cabeça e apoia-la contra o chão congelado.

\- Não existe justiça no fluxo da vida, garoto. – murmurara a voz cavernosa, baixo mais ainda audível. – Infelizmente isso é algo que se aplica a todos, mesmo nós, Zampakutous, não estamos isentos das garras do destino.

O albino suspirou antes de fechar os olhos, e diante de tal ato uma figura brilhara em sua mente; de cabelos negros longos, belos olhos de ônix e um sorriso pequeno e fácil nos lábios, ela nunca havia sido tão bela quanto naquele momento, mesmo com sua aparência juvenil ela ainda possuía uma beleza surpreendente e, ele tinha certeza, em sua vida adulta ela certamente seria uma destruidora de corações.

A mulher dos seus sonhos, das suas lembranças, do passado que ele não desejava; Karin, a mesma Karin que habitava o mundo humano e também a filha de seu ex-Capitão, uma das irmãs mais jovens de Kurosaki Ichigo, e seu atual tormento pessoal. A imagem dela estava se tornando presente em sua vida de uma forma aterrorizante, fora por isso – e muito mais – que se afastara dela há anos, mesmo depois do beijo que trocaram, mesmo depois de sentir-se amado.

Toushirou sabia que não podia ficar, não por ela ser humana, por estar viva e ter um grande futuro pela frente, não, não era por nenhuma dessas pequenas coisas, era por causa das lembranças. A pessoa pela qual ele havia se apaixonado era a Karin das suas memórias, a moça que carregara muitos sobrenomes e a mesma aparência e nome, mas que apesar de tudo sempre tivera a personalidade doce e gentil; e a Kurosaki, apesar da aparência e do nome, não era a pessoa que ele conhecia em suas lembranças. Kurosaki Karin era destemida e uma guerreira, ela era como um furacão que causava desordem por onde passava e destacava-se brilhantemente no meio de uma multidão, ela era o fogo que derretia o gelo do coração de Toushirou e isso o assustava, por que em seu intimo ele estava acostumado à moça ingênua e gentil e não àquela pessoa tão... única. Fora comparando-as que ele notou isso; e fora comparando-as que ele tomou repugnância de si próprio, por que o albino amava ambas, mas aquela que estava a seu alcance o assustava demasiadamente.

Suspirou reabrindo os olhos e fixando as orbes cor de jade nas próprias mãos pálidas. Abandonara seu Mundo Interior quando um movimento fez-se presente próximo a si e de canto de olho identificou Hinamori o observando por detrás de uma grande arvore de Sakura que havia no jardim de sua residência.

Tornou a fechar os olhos, ela não percebera que ele havia concluído sua meditação e o Capitão não pretendia deixar a Tenente tomar consciência disso, afinal, há muito não se sentia mais confortável na presença da mesma, e tudo graças a devoção sem limites desta por ninguém menos que Aizen.

 **(...)**

 **Heisei**

 **Soul Socity**

 _Eu não te amo apenas pelo que você é, mas pelo que eu sou quando estou com você._

 _\- Kurosaki Ichigo –_

Ergueu o olhar para o céu, o azul nunca esteve tão belo quanto naquele dia, isso Ichigo poderia afirmar com toda certeza do mundo, e apesar de tudo mesmo aquela beleza parecia fazer seu peito doer menos. Estava feliz por ter encontrado Yuzu, a precoce morte da mesma fora um choque, mas agora podia tê-la mais próxima novamente, da mesma forma quando a tinha quando era vivo; seu problema no momento – e não apenas seu – era sua outra irmã.

Karin não se encontrava mais em Karakura, de acordo com Yuzu, fora para Tokyo e não queria nenhum contato com a família; o porquê disso era um completo mistério que mesmo a gêmea não pode desvendar. E com um suspiro o ruivo baixou o olhar deparando-se com a figura de sua noiva caminhando em sua direção. Rukia parecia imponente usando o Haori branco destacando as vestes negras, o cabelo curto chanel dava-lhe a aparência de uma boneca delicada – mas Ichigo sabia muito bem que ela estava longe de ser uma boneca delicada.

Cruzou os braços antes de soltar um suspiro silencioso, tudo sob o olhar precupado da noiva.

\- Está pensando sobre a Karin? – indagou-a, mas sabia que era exatamente o que o ruivo estava fazendo momento atrás.

\- Sim. – admitiu-o de testa franzida. – Alguns dias atrás você a viu, certo? – a Kuchiki acenou em afirmação para aquilo, isso antes de recostar-se contra o tronco da arvore e apoiar a cabeça sobre o ombro do homem ao seu lado. – Como ela está? – e a pergunta veio banhada de preocupação, diferente de toda euforia que esbanjara quando Renji havia lhe informado que encontrara a Kurosaki morena vários dias antes.

\- Apesar de tudo, ela esta bem. – informou-a, simples. – Eu entendo suas preocupações, mas Karin não é qualquer pessoa, ela é uma Kurosaki também. – sorriu-a, cutucando o ruivo e arrancando uma risada baixa do mesmo diante da afirmação. – Não se preocupe tanto com isso. – pediu-a. – Preocupe-se mais com a pilha de papel que esta na sua mesa. – divertiu-se a morena diante do pavor que se apossara da face do futuro marido.

Quem diria que Kurosaki Ichigo iria preferir enfrentar dezenas de milhares de Hollows sozinho a ter de que assinar e classificar algumas documentações. E vendo as lamentações do Capitão ao seu lado, tudo que Rukia pode fazer foi sentir pena do Tenente da 9° Divisão.

 **(...)**

 **Heisei, 21 de Abril de 2016**

 **Tokyo, Japão**

 _O bem que você me fez nunca foi real._

 _\- Kurosaki Karin –_

Suspirou, recostando-se na porta do armário fechado. Estava em seus horário de descanso, e mal soube como pode aguentar esperar até aquele momento.

\- Kah-chan. – chamou sua colega, uma jovem de cabelos dourados curtos e rosto arredondado de boneca. – Se você for fumar faça-o lá fora, sabe como a gerente fica de mau humor por causa da fumaça. – reclamou-a com um bico, já seguindo para a porta.

\- Hai, hai. – fora tudo o que dissera antes de seguir para a porta dos fundos.

Tomou uma respiração profunda enquanto apoiava-se a soleira da porta entreaberta; o cigarro preso entre os dedos magros a pouco havia começado a queimar, mas a fumaça do mesmo já se espalhava, levada pela brisa. Tragou mais uma vez o cigarro sentindo o prazer apossar-se de seu corpo antes de diluir-se junto a fumaça que expelira. Em poucos minutos jogara a ponta que sobrara no chão.

Logo a chamariam para continuar seu turno.

Suspirou, retornando para o interior do estabelecimento. Os armários alinhando a esquerda lhe lembravam bastante de sua época como estudante em Karakura, mas deixou o pensamento de lado enquanto seguia para o ultimo, onde seu nome indicava que este pertencia a si. Guardou o que restara do maço de cigarros e checou a hora para saber quanto tempo havia passado.

Seis minutos. Piscou, notando que ainda lhe restavam vinte e quatro minutos para fazer absolutamente nada. Frustrada, sentou-se no único banco ali disponível e ficou a divagar sobre o que tinha de fazer ainda naquele dia.

Ainda tinha algumas horas de serviço antes de ir para casa, talvez saísse para jantar, afinal, o único trabalho da universidade que tinha pendente era para o mês seguinte, então tinha tempo, e o restante dos trabalhos já foram todos feitos; as provas seriam na semana seguinte, então poderia estudar mais para o fim da noite.

\- Hm... – o sussurro rouco de sua garganta mal fizera barulho no cômodo vazio. Passou o olhar pelo quarto, sentindo-se um tanto solitária ali, e logo seu olhar decaiu sobre o calendário que havia na parede mais ao fundo; o dia seguinte estava marcado de vermelho, sua cor, a cor que indicava seus dias de folga. Tornou a suspirar. – O que eu faço amanha? - indagou-se no silencio, dando de ombros para a única alternativa que lhe havia sobrado. – Estudar.

Bufou, soltando uma risada seca logo em seguida. Alguns anos atrás sequer se imaginaria naquela situação tendo como única diversão o estudo.

\- Yuzu estaria me zoando se pudesse me ouvir agora. – comentou baixinho, o sorriso que puxara-se em seus lábios melados de gloss fora um dos mais raros de ser vistos em sua pessoa; era um sorriso distante e melancólico, cheio de uma saudade que talvez nunca pudesse sanar ou desaparecer, e apesar de tudo a Kurosaki não se arrependia da decisão que havia tomado, fora para melhor, dissera e repetira para si mesma varias e varias vezes.

Fora algo egoísta, mas fora o melhor, com certeza, talvez não o melhor para os outros, mas o era para si, tinha que ser; por que se isso não a fizesse algum bem, talvez não houvesse nada mais que pudesse o fazer. Karin cansara de esperar e de acreditar. Fora tola e não queria mais continuar sendo. Não queria sentar e ser uma boa menina esperando ansiosamente que o albino retornasse por si, para si, por que em algum canto de si uma voz lhe repetira por varias vezes que ela estava se iludindo, e em dado momento a Kurosaki acreditou e baseada nessa crença, despediu-se da vidinha ridícula que tivera naquela cidade pequena.

Ao chegar em Tokyo tudo era novo, a cidade grande era algo inimaginável e as pessoas eram completamente surpreendentes, a diversidade lhe fizera esquecer que tinha um coração partido e, por dias a morena sequer se lembrava de quem havia sido Hitsugaya Toushirou, mas a dor voltara em algum momento pela madrugada e as lembranças se repetiam em pesadelos; as poucas vezes que Renji surgiu fora para nublar seus pensamentos por aquele assunto passado e a morena ficava mais do que agradecida com o ruivo, ele se tornara alguém importante para si, um amigo insubstituível.

\- Kha-chan. – chamou a mesma loira de antes. – Já deu o seu tempo. – sorriu-a, vendo a confusão que se apossara na expressão tão calma da Kurosaki.

Piscou duas vezes antes das palavras chegarem a si.

\- Oh, obrigado por avisar. – sorriu-a. – Eu estava perdida em pensamento e mal notei o passar do tempo. – riu a morena, disfarçando o latejar do coração e da mente.

\- Sempre feliz em ajudar. – a voz infantil riu antes de retornar ao trabalho.

A Kurosaki ergueu-se do banco, parando apenas frente ao espelho para averiguar se havia qualquer irregularidade em seu uniforme e ao vê-lo em perfeita ordem sorriu antes de seguir para atender aos clientes que chegavam.

A pratica leva a perfeição e seu sorriso falso já havia congelado em sua face há muito tempo.

 **(...)**

 **Meiji, 09 de Janeiro de 1884**

 **Quioto, Japão**

 _A distância sempre me impedia de estar perto dela, de tocá-la, de senti-la... Mas nunca me impediu de amá-la._

 _\- Suzuki Toushirou –_

Esgueirou-se sobre as telhas avermelhadas do telhado evitando ao máximo fazer qualquer som que chamasse a atenção para si naquela noite fria. A brisa gelada balançava seus cabelos numa dança congelante, mas mesmo o inverno impediria de estar ali, vendo-a, apreciando a beleza de uma mulher inalcançável para si. E então a viu erguer o olhar, as orbes de um negro liquido eram tão inocente que Toushirou sentiu nojo de si mesmo por ter tirado tantas vidas no decorrer dos anos.

Engoliu em seco, umedecendo os lábios quase rachados devido ao frio e ao êxtase por contemplar tamanha beleza divina em apenas uma jovem mulher. Logo a brisa bateu fazendo os fios negros do cabelo da princesa remexerem-se, dançarem, uma melodia única e sensual, muda, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, lhe seduzia sem piedade; os panos que cobriam o corpo esbelto eram um pecado que encobriam a pele de porcelana. Viu os lábios de boneca tremerem mediante o frio e então, sem notar sua presença espreitando-lhe, Karin tornou a adentrar em seu aposento particular, fechando as portas da varando rapidamente a fim de manter o frio longe.

Dando as costas para o local que a pouco observava e deitando-se sobre as telhas avermelhadas, o albino permitiu-se um novo fôlego; com as mãos sobre o coração pulsante e afoito o Suzuki permitiu-se tomar consciência de que a vermelhidão em sua face não era apenas devido ao frio – ele era bastante resistente ao frio afinal.

Já havia se encontrado com diversas mulheres, dormido com algumas, cortejado outras, e até chegara a envolver-se intimamente com algumas beldades no decorrer de suas varias viagens; entretanto nenhuma chegara aos pés daquela moça a pouco vista, nenhuma lhe havia tirado o fôlego nem feito seu coração tão descompassado. E em meio ao desnorteio o homem permitiu-se indagar baixinho:

\- O que é essa mulher?

 **(...)**

 **Heisei, 07 de Outubro de 2017**

 **Tokyo, Japão**

 _Eu sei que posso parar a dor se desejar que ela vá embora..._

 _\- Kurosaki Karin –_

Sentou bruscamente sobre o colchão macio, podia sentir o suor escorrer pela lateral de sua face e mais outras gotas acumuladas sobre sua testa, os lábios vincados denunciava o desgosto diante do pesadelo a pouco tido, entretanto o suspiro de alívio que cruzara seus lábios segundos depois entregava o fato de que não podia se recordar do que quer que tenha vindo a lhe assombrar a mente.

Secou as gotas acumuladas em sua testa com a manga do pijama, isso antes de desenrolar-se de seu lençol e se erguer, já seguindo em passos silenciosos em direção a cozinha; um copo d'água certamente lhe faria bem.

Com o copo entre as mãos pequenas a morena permitiu-se recostar-se no balcão de sua cozinha, pensamente diversos lhe atacavam impiedosamente, entretanto nenhum deles com qualquer ligação para com o pesado que lhe despertara aquela madrugada, pelo contrario, todo e cada um era voltado para sua família.

Fazia um ano e alguns meses que partira de Karakura, e pouco tempo após sua partida sua irmã mais nova sofrera um acidente e falecera – ao menos ela tinha o irmão e o pai mais próximos de si, deduzia a morena – e fora para a Soul Socity. Com uma respiração profunda a garota podia, facilmente, deduzir que deveria estar a se sentir só, era a ultima Kurosaki _viva_ afinal, entretanto seu dom – que por muitas vezes é uma benção e tantas outras uma maldição – não lhe permitia sentir-se assim. No decorrer daquele ano turbulento e moça de cabelos negros afogara-se nos estudos e trabalho, vez ou outra recebia alguma visita de Renji e/ou Rukia acompanhada de Ichigo, mas o casal tinha muito menos tempo livre em comparação ao Tenente ruivo, eram Capitães afinal.

Rukia era agora, oficialmente, sua irmã mais velha, meses atrás havia se casado, definitivamente, com Ichigo e agora levavam uma vida pacifica – ou tão pacifica quanto se pode ter diante do local em que viviam e do trabalho que exerciam – na Soul Socity.

Finalizando com um ultimo gole, depositou o copo sobre o balcão não tardando em seguir de volta para seu quarto, precisava voltar a dormir, mesmo que fosse sábado já e suas aulas limitassem-se somente ao período da manha – na verdade era apenas uma aula, mas era a mais chata ao ver a morena – Karin ainda teria trabalho no período da tarde e a noite prometera de sair com uma amiga para uma boate que inaugurara recentemente.

Suspirou, tornando a se acomodar sobre o colchão, agora, frio; puxou os lençóis a fim de aquecer-se e, fechando os olhos, rezou para que desta vez não houvesse quaisquer pesadelos para lhe despertar.

No passar de singelos minutos sua respiração tornou-se tranquila e antes de a morena notasse já estava envolta no mundo dos sonhos.

O primeiro pensamento que teve – onde quer que estivesse – era de que estava, possivelmente, no inferno, ou em algum lugar muito parecido mediante o calor infernal que estava a sentir. Engolindo em seco abriu os olhos para contemplar um grande trono exageradamente dourado metros a sua frente e observando os arredores por ver que as grandes colunas de sustentação eram esculpidas do mesmo dourado ouro do chamativo trono. Havia tapeçarias que enfeitavam as paredes todas retratando imagens de grandes feras draconianas de diversos tamanhos e cores, algumas estampando uma fúria semi-igual, outras em poses belíssimas abrindo suas grandes asas e rugindo furiosamente aos céus; algumas se encontravam em cenários de guerra ou exibiam-se sobre uma presa qualquer que teve o azar de cruzar consigo; mas nenhuma era, certamente, tão bela quanto aquela que podia-se ser vista por detrás do trono dourado. Hipnotizantes olhos de ouro destacavam as escamas cor de fogo, a fera erguia-se sobre as patas traseiras enquanto as dianteiras exibiam orgulhosamente as garras que facilmente estraçalhariam a carne humana, a barriga de um tom mais claro continha algumas cicatrizes, mas, em vista, apenas realçavam a beleza e o poder da fera; o pescoço alongado exibia uma cicatriz esbranquiçada que descia para as costas onde os dois pares de asas alongavam-se numa beleza exuberantemente única, sob a cabeça da fera três pares de chifres alongavam-se para trás junto aos ouvidos que esticavam a face feroz da criatura dando-lhe mais e mais imponência; um conjunto de escamas pontiagudas podiam ser vistas nas caldas duplas da fera, estas que se tornavam mais e mais perigosas e intimidantes quando aproximavam-se do fim dos membros e nas pontas, orgulhosas, crepitantes e perigosas chamas brilhavam e chamavam a atenção para seu tom dourado ouro.

Enfeitiçada pela imagem, que mal exibia uma parte do poder de tal entidade, a morena não notara a aproximação silenciosa de uma figura alta e intimidante pelas suas costas. Em passos calmos o homem se aproximou, parando somente quando estava ao lado a garota, esta que se encontrava sentada sob uma tapeçaria que, ia da entrada ate o trono, ao fim de seu grande salão. O silencio fez-se presente, ela não lhe notara e ele não queria chamar sua atenção, pelo contrário, sentia-se até constrangido por vê-la fitar aquela imagem tão antiga de si, mas seu constrangimento facilmente era encoberto por suas feições neutras.

\- O que achas? – indagou após minutos de silencio e de perceber que ainda não havia sido notado, diante disso não sabia se deveria sentir-se ofendido ou lisonjeado por sua antiga imagem chamar tanto a atenção da garota deslumbrada e imóvel.

\- Magnífico. – o sussurro escapara dos lábios da Kurosaki automaticamente, entretanto, quando se voltara para a figura que somente naquele momento notava ao seu lado e erguera o olhar para poder vislumbrar a face de seu acompanhante a magnificência que sentira pela imagem na tapeçaria estava longe do deslumbre que sentira ao avistar tamanha beleza.

Sentiu-se boba mediante a imponência exibida por aquele homem de trajes tão ricos e imperiais que combinavam perfeitamente com a aura nobre que este exalava. Engoliu em seco quando as orbes cor de ouro afiadas se encontraram com seus olhos de ônix e, naquele reles segundo, o mundo pareceu sucumbir diante de uma força de proporções esmagadoras. O homem não fizera menção de sair de seu lugar quando lhe oferecera a mão para pôr-se de pé; tal ato fora aceito de forma automática, como se muitas vezes houvesse sido feito por si, apesar de que o tremor de seus dedos denunciava o nervosismo perante a situação e a seriedade do homem – quebrada por nada menos que um singelo pequeno levantar dos lábios finos – chegara a lhe constranger, e fora nesse instante que tomara consciência da própria vestimenta. Os fios negros longos estavam soltos, livres de qualquer kanzashi, seu haneri era dourado como os olhos da criatura na tapeçaria que antes contemplou e o obi sobre o mesmo era de uma negritude profunda onde singelas faíscas vermelho-douradas destacavam-se belamente, o obi negro era sobreposto pelo obijime vermelho sangue, por fim utilizava um par de tabis brancos que pouco se destacavam mesmo diante do zori negro que calçava.

Julgou-se estar vestida como um membro da realeza, e o desconforto que não sentiu por tal julgamento lhe deixou desnorteada quase como se já houvesse sido acostumada a aquele tipo de vestimenta.

Quando voltara seus olhos para o homem ao seu lado este ainda permanecia a lhe fitar e, ainda mais, ainda lhe segurava a mão entre seus dedos longos de pele áspera, contudo o calor que exalava de sua pele aquietava seu coração descontrolado que se enchia com uma confiança que Karin jurou a muito ter perdido pelas outras pessoas – bom, talvez exceto por Renji, mas o ruivo era uma exceção que a Kurosaki morena tinha para muitas coisas. Viu-o erguer sua mão e beijar as costas das mesmas lhe arrancando um rubor que se igualava aos cabelos cor de sangue longos enfeitados por algumas penas douradas e negras; pensou em pronunciar-se, contudo, limitou-se ao silencio diante daquela situação, devolvendo o ato daquela majestosa persona com apenas um sorriso, sorriso este que iluminara os olhos de ouro liquido.

\- É um prazer, enfim, conhecê-la querida. – anunciara-o, a voz profunda ecoando pelo grande salão com uma infinidade apaixonante e a morena jurava que, se fosse uma qualquer, teria caído ali mesmo de amores por tamanha elegância e cordialidade, misturadas a uma beleza de para o coração. – E é um prazer ainda maior estar aqui, onde o fogo nunca se extingue o... – as palavras se tornaram cada vez mais baixas e distantes enquanto a escuridão a engolia, a próxima coisa que a morena sabia era que estava a fitar o teto de seu quarto abafado sentindo um calor desumano cercar-lhe, mas, em vista de que isso deveria estar lhe incomodando, tudo o que Karin pode fazer era sorrir nostálgica, como se o sonhos houvesse sido, não um sonho, mas uma lembrança de um tempo distante, de um amigo querido que há muito tempo não via.

Sentando-se sobre o colchão onde os lençóis molhados de suor embolavam-se contra seu corpo úmido, a Kurosaki levou uma das mãos ao peito, questionando-se no silencio escuro do aposento o nome do ruivo.

 **(...)**

 **Edo, 09 de Janeiro de 1684**

 **Ilha de Kyuushu - Nagasaki, Japão**

 _No fundo a gente sempre sabe quem vale a pena._

 _\- Hitsugaya Yue –_

Abaixou a cabeça escondendo a face entre os joelhos ralados e doloridos, não suportava aquelas zombarias a respeito do seu nome, que culpa ele tinha se havia nascido com cabelos cor de neve?

\- Ei! – ignorou o chamado distante, tal como os passos apressados que se tornavam mais e mais próximos de si. Certamente era alguém vindo zombar de si mai uma vez. – Ei... – o chamado fora mais próximo e suave, contudo o menino não identificara a voz, sabia que era a voz de uma mulher mais velha e, erguendo o olhar, pode deparar-se com grandes olhos negros e cabelos que muito se pareciam com uma cascata de puras trevas. – Esta tudo bem? – ela for gentil com as palavras enquanto ajoelhava-se para ver os ferimentos das mãos, joelhos e algumas marcas que agora mostravam-se nas bochechas rosadas e molhadas pelo choro.

\- Eu estou bem. – fora rude, mesmo não querendo o ser, e viu-a rir para sua hostilidade. O albino tinha certeza de que ela era uns bons anos mais velha que a si, então por que se dar ao trabalho de vir ali chegar sua saude?

\- Estou vendo. – ironizou, não tardando em oferecer a mão para a criança desconfiada. – Sou Kuro Karin, venho de Hirado. – informou-a.

\- Hitsugaya. – murmurou-o.

\- Hitsugaya? – ergueu a sobrancelha para o único nome informado.

O albino bufou, cruzando os braços.

\- Hitsugaya Yue. – resmungou, virando a face para não ver a moça zombar de si, como todos faziam quando ouviam seu nome.

\- É um belo nome. – e a morena quase se preocupou quando o pescoço da criança estalou diante de virada tão brusca para lhe fitar de olhos arregalados.

\- Não... Não é estranho eu ter esse nome? – remexeu-se desconfortável enquanto seguia ao lado da garota em direção a cidade.

\- Não. – respondeu-a, simples. – É bonito o nome, e combina com você. – alegou. – Yue, como a lua que nos abençoa todas as noites. – e com isso ela sorriu para o menino, vendo os olhos verdes do mesmo brilhar como esmeraldas raras. – Com tal nome, você deve estar destinado a grandes coisas no futuro. – e tais palavras foram o suficiente para que o jovem e pequeno coração infantil do albino descompassasse enquanto seu rosto ganhava um tom avermelhado de constrangimento.

Ninguém nunca havia lhe dito coisas daquele tipo.

\- Então... Um dia eu vou me tornar alguém importante!? – Karin não sabia se aquilo havia sido uma pergunta ou não, mas ainda sim acenara para as palavras ditas; e num movimento rápido a criança pusera-se em sua frente, este sendo alguns centímetros mais baixo, contudo ainda fizera a morena cessar seus passos para fita-lo curiosa. – Quando isso acontecer eu quero que você seja minha esposa!

A Kuro surpreendera-se pelo pedido enérgico, arregalando os olhos levemente por alguns segundos antes de relaxar.

\- Bem, por que não? – sorriu-a novamente, aproximando-se da criança e bagunçando-lhe os fios albinos. – Estarei esperando pelo nosso casamento, então, Yue-kun. – e com isso ela seguiu caminho deixando a criança estupefata, paralisada, surpresa e com o coração aos saltos; isso é claro, antes do mesmo despertar do torpor e correr para alcançar aquela que um dia seria sua esposa, pelo menos era isso que desejava, e era para alcançar tal objetivo que o menino treinaria incansavelmente.


End file.
